1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing the nasal cavities and related areas, such as the paranasal sinuses, nasopharynx, pharynx, eustachian tube, and middle ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several apparatuses for washing the nasal cavities and related areas are known on the market and used effectively. Conventional apparatuses comprise a body formed by a first member having a nozzle and a second member formed as a bell and defining an atomizing chamber. A different type of apparatus comprises a further member defining a collection chamber adapted to collect the discharge material containing catarrh from the nasal cavities.
Each of the conventional apparatuses may only be used with the specifically provided aerosol device adapted to ensure a constant atomizing pressure and preventing possible overpressures.
Furthermore, the user must turn the apparatus on only after having applied the container to the nose in order to avoid getting the face wet with the aerosol spray.
3. Objects of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the above mentioned problems by providing an apparatus for washing the nasal cavities which can be used with any aerosol equipment.
A further object is to provide an apparatus adapted to produce aqueous micelles even after turning the aerosol device on.
A further object is to provide an apparatus adapted to produce a jet of aqueous micelles having a diameter greater than 20 microns to further enhance the cleaning action on the nasal cavities and surrounding regions.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus than can be used by users of any age and with different conditions, by simply replacing the bell member to be introduced in the nose.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a safe and reliable apparatus also having a versatile use.